Kanara Azekura
Summary Formerly a lowly errand boy orphaned and kidnapped by the Yoroi Pirates, Kanara Azekura had his life turned around for the better the day the captain drunkenly allowed him access to his most prized possession, the fifth Deviant Blade Zokutō Yoroi. Using the Blade's power, Kanara wiped out his captors and took over their fleet, becoming the new ruler of the Yoroi Pirates. He is the fifth opponent Shichika Yasuri fights for the Deviant Blades. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Kanara Azekura Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Male Age: Mid-twenties Classification: Pirate, Port Ruler, Wielder of Zokutō Yoroi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Skilled in how he wields his armor, Attack Redirection, Heat Manipulation, Resistance to Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, and possibly many others (as long as Zokutō Yoroi is touching the environment, no Kyotōryū techniques will work on it) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Physically on par with mid-series Shichika) Speed: At least Supersonic (Could keep up with mid-series Shichika to an extent, though he was unable to see through Iris) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Easily moves around at high speeds while wearing Zokutō Yoroi. Can toss a grown man over his shoulder with ease) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Didn't budge when struck by attacks from mid-series Shichika), Zokutō Yoroi makes him harder to damage Stamina: Very high (Carries around Zokutō Yoroi on his person at all times) Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: *'Zokutō Yoroi:' Like the other Deviant Blades, Zokutō Yoroi was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of Shikizaki Kiki's soothsaying abilities. Zokutō Yoroi's focus is "defense", and consists of a suit of metallic blue armor. The armor carries an ocean-motif in its design with a conch-shell adorned behind the right shoulder, a starfish design on his shoulder, and a helmet shaped like a whale. To prove it is a real blade, the left horn of the helmet has a design similar to katana's handle. Zokutō Yoroi's unique attribute is that any attack that strikes it will have its kinetic energy redirected into the ground beneath Kanara's feet. Even attacks that rely on vibrations and shockwaves or negate durability will be redirected downwards, no matter what angle the attack comes from. To complement its defensive properties, Zokutō Yoroi also has hidden blades all across its surface that can be released to tear apart the opponent. Intelligence: Genius (Easily deduced who Togame and Shichika were based on minimal information, as well as instantly figuring out what the plans of the Shogunate were, how it related to him and his crew, and what Togame's mission was, creating a host of countermeasures and fail safes in the process which Togame had no way of working around. Togame herself admitted that his tactical abilities were particularly admirable compared to hers. Figured out all the functions of Zokutō Yoroi through nothing but several years of experimentation, and in that short period attained a level of combat skill that was comparable to mid-series Shichika. He also notes that the one thing he never learned how to do was hold back in a fight, even if unleashing his full strength risks killing the opponent) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Inakuzure' (Crumple to Denial): A shoulder checking counterattack that uses the point of the starfish design on Yoroi's left shoulder to shatter the opponent's weapon by combining the force of his and the enemy's attack and redirecting it back into their blade. The redirected energy wave also causes the shrapnel from the shattered sword to be sent flying back into its wielder. *'Gothic:' Inakuzure performed as an offensive maneuver, rather than a counterattack. *'Round Gothic:' A charging headbutt that cuts the opponent with the blades on Kanara's helmet. *'Kaishotai:' An outward swing of the arm that catches the opponent in a bladed reverse-lariat. *'Minchou:' Kanara rams into the opponent and flips them over his head with his arms and helmet prongs. *'Tōzōku Kamome' (Blade Gulls): Kanara's ultimate attack, passed down by the Yoroi pirates. By flexing his entire body, Kanara extends every hidden blade across Zokutō Yoro, releases a large amount of superheated steam from his body, and charges full force at the enemy to crush, burn, and tear them to shreds all at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Katanagatari Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pirates Category:Armored Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Heat Users Category:Geniuses Category:Characters Category:Tier 8